leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Tyson (Hoenn)
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Tyson |jname=テツヤ |tmname=Tetsuya |slogan=no |image=Tyson Hoenn.png |size=240px |caption=Tyson |gender=Male |hometown=Mauville City |region=Hoenn |colors=yes |eyes=Black |hair=Brown |trainer=yes |trainerclass= |game=no |leader=no |team=no |brain=no |anime=yes |epnum=AG125 |epname=Like a Meowth to a Flame |enva=Marc Diraison |java=Kenji Nojima }} Tyson (Japanese: テツヤ Tetsuya) is a recurring character who appeared in the Pokémon anime. He is a Pokémon Trainer from Mauville City and one of 's rivals. History Tyson first appeared in Like a Meowth to a Flame, where he rescued and from a flock of with his . They quickly became friends as it turns out they were going to the same place to eat and because Tyson has a certain fondness for food like . The group met up with him interacting with Charles Goodshow, where he found out that Ash and Brock were also torch-runners in the past. Later, , disguised as an Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy, went up to Tyson and ran off with the tournament's -flamed torch. He warned Ash and the gang that they ran off with the torch and chased after them. Tyson stopped their balloon by having his use . His Meowth successfully took the torch from the and finished the villains with . In Saved by the Beldum, he came to Ash's and Morrison's rescue from Team Rocket's pit traps. Once again, his Meowth sent them away but this time, with an . He later battled Vivica and her in the first round of the Ever Grande Conference. Tyson used Meowth and ended up winning the round, only for him to have to restrain Meowth from attacking any further. In Shocks and Bonds, Tyson went up against Johnny. By the time Ash and his friends arrived to watch the battle, Tyson's and Johnny's were already knocked out. Tyson was able to defeat Johnny when successfully used on . He then watched the Full Battle between Ash and . Tyson defeated his opponent's with Meowth in A Judgment Brawl after Ash defeated Katie. He battled Ash in Choose It or Lose It! and At the End of the Fray!. Tyson was a very tough opponent for Ash as both sides were down to their last Pokémon, Pikachu and Meowth respectively. After a long battle, both sides were having trouble standing up. However, Meowth emerged victorious when it was the only one standing. Tyson congratulated Ash for a good battle. Tyson then went on to the finals and ended up winning the Hoenn , having the chance to battle the . After the Ever Grande Conference, he said goodbye to Ash and his friends as he left Ever Grande City in The Scheme Team. Character Tyson is generally laid-back and humble. He regularly compliments others like when he noted 's skills as a Pokémon Breeder after his picky Meowth took a liking to Brock's handmade food. He enjoys traveling between towns to reach the next Gym, and takes time out of his training schedule to try out the local eateries. He has a deep and personal connection with his Pokémon, giving them pep talks and makes an effort to spend time with them. In , Tyson is stern and quickly takes charge of the situation. He is a tactical who makes use of type advantages and brute force. Tyson was taken aback by some of 's unconventional methods and stamina in At the End of the Fray. While confident in his abilities, he continues to hone his techniques by observing others in battle. Pokémon This listing is of Tyson's known in the : Yasuhiro Takato |vaen=Maddie Blaustein |desc= is one of Tyson's main Pokémon. Tyson first met Meowth when it fought a . After Tyson took care of Meowth in a lodge, it became his reliable partner, especially in the Pokémon League. It was always seen outside its Poké Ball.}} debuted in Like a Meowth to a Flame, when its Trainer used it to recover the Moltres Flame from . It was later seen training along with other of Tyson's Pokémon in Choose It or Lose It!. Metagross finally battled against Ash's Pokémon in At the End of the Fray. It took out Ash's Swellow and , but lost to . Metagross's known moves are , , , and .}} was first seen in Shocks and Bonds, where it was battling Johnny's . It won by finishing Aggron off with Solar Beam. In Choose It or Lose It!, Sceptile was easily defeating a and advancing Tyson into the top eight. It was then seen training for the battle against Ash, before being Tyson's opening Pokémon against Ash's . Both Pokémon fired Solar Beam and , respectively, which caused a double knockout for both sides. Sceptile's known moves are , , and .}} was first seen on the scoreboard having been defeated in the Double Battle against Johnny, his and his . It was later seen training along with other of Tyson's Pokémon in Choose It or Lose It!. In the next episode, Donphan battled Ash's Swellow and proved to be a formidable opponent, but was ultimately unable to defeat it. Donphan's known moves are and .}} debuted in Choose It or Lose It!, where it was training for next day's battle. In At the End of the Fray, Shiftry went up against Ash's Torkoal and lost to a single . Shiftry's known moves are and .}} debuted in Choose It or Lose It!, where it was training for next day's battle. In At the End of the Fray, Hariyama came out as Tyson's third Pokémon. It was able to defeat Ash's Torkoal and , before falling to . Hariyama's known moves are , , , and , and its Ability is .}} Achievements Badges obtained This listing is of the Badges Tyson has obtained: * At least eight Badges (prior to Like a Meowth to a Flame) Pokémon League Tyson has competed in the following Pokémon League Conferences: * Ever Grande Conference - Winner (At the End of the Fray) Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=野島健児 Kenji Nojima |en=Marc Diraison |es_la=Gabriel Ortiz |es_eu=Pablo Sevilla |fi=Pasi Ruohonen |pt_br=Nestor Chiesse }} Trivia * Two of the Pokémon Tyson owns, Sceptile and Donphan, are the evolved forms of Ash's Pokémon, Grovyle and Phanpy, both of whom would go on to evolve into those respective forms in the following season. Names Related articles * Images on the Bulbagarden Archives Category:Anime characters de:Tyson fr:Tyson (Hoenn) it:Tyson (Hoenn) ja:テツヤ pl:Tyson zh:哲也